Papeletas
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Una, cuatro, Veinte. Un trozo de papel cambió sus vidas. Ella apenas puede aceptar la pérdida. ¿Y tú?


**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

.Papeletas.

~KATNISS POV~

Uno de mis días malos, en los que la muerte de Prim me acecha donde sea que miré, encuentro a Peeta leyendo un artículo en el periódico que Effie envía desde el capitolio. Han pasado ya cinco años desde que la revolución ocurrió, desde que se acabaron los juegos, desde que la perdí. Nuestra ex escolta ha decidido permanecer en la nueva capital y nos mantiene al tanto de todo, aunque no lo quisiéramos.

Cuando nota que me acerco empieza a leer en voz alta, me siento a su lado en el sofá y miro un punto muerto en la pared cercana, perdida en el timbre de su voz. El periodista relata el proceso de los Juegos, lo macabro de una Cosecha publica en la que adolescentes y adultos estaban obligados a prestar asistencia, habla de cómo ese evento servía de censo poblacional.

— Las papeletas en las urnas simbolizaban la deuda de los jóvenes contra el Capitolio, cuantas más hubieran… mayores las posibilidades de asistir a la muerte televisada — oigo a Peeta suspirar amargamente, la sangre me hierve a tal punto que casi la siento burbujear en mis oídos.

— Y una mierda — chillo poniéndome en pie — Prim tenía una papeleta, me asegure de ello y aun así salió cosechada en su primera vez — le arrebato de las manos el periódico, lo estrujo con fuerza y hecho un bollo lo arrojo a la chimenea, las llamas se encargan del resto.

— Katniss — musita sorprendido, me mira, esos penetrantes ojos azules me juzgan, me tiene lástima y odio la lástima.

— ¿Cuántas tenias tu Peeta? — Grito, soy consciente de que estoy montando un espectáculo — ¿Cuatro? No eran tantas y también te cosecharon… fuiste dos veces a los Juegos y te apartaron de mi… como a ella.

— Katniss — me derrumbo sobre la alfombra, lloro con fuerza, las lagrimas arden al abandonar mis ojos y se sienten saladas en mis labios — no eran tan pocas — murmura arrodillándose frente a mí.

— No lo intentes Peeta…— chillo, su pecho amortigua mi voz — eras hijo de comerciantes, tu no tenias que pedir comida extra — me aferro a su suave sweater de lana, notando las caricias en mi cabello, el ritmo de mi corazón acompasándose al suyo.

— Éramos muchos en casa… mi madre me obligaba a tomar teselas sin que mi padre supiera — alzo la vista, ahora es él quien mira fijo un punto quieto, debe ser un recuerdo doloroso — ella no me quería demasiado supongo… mis hermanos nunca tuvieron una papeleta de más en cambio yo… para los dieciséis tenía unas veinte ahí dentro…

— No puede ser verdad — estoy perpleja, vuelve a posar su mirada en la mía, sus orbes han perdido ese brillo dulce con el que suele observarme, acaricio sus mejillas.

— Estaba destinado a estar ahí… y me salvaste.

— Nos salvamos — murmuro ocultándome en su cuello.

— Lamento que perdieras a Prim… pero no puedes pasar cada cumpleaños de ella torturándote — me aferro mas a él sintiendo las lágrimas nuevamente bajo mis párpados— vamos al lago, o a la pradera, donde quieras pero salgamos de aquí.

— No sabía — susurro una hora después de estar en silencio, nos decidimos por ir a la pradera, estamos sobre una manta, ambos mirando el cielo con esponjosas nubes blancas flotando en el celeste.

— ¿Qué? — su brazo me sirve de almohada, juega con mi tranza.

— Que tenias tantas… soné como una tonta…

— Tienes razón, no lo sabías y es por eso que no tienes que sentirte mal, no es algo que me gusté contar de cualquier manera — me volteo hacia él y le obligo a mirarme — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me quieres — sonríe de lado y noto como mis mejillas se encienden — ¿Real o no real? — seguimos con ese juego a pesar de los años, es una forma graciosa que él usa a veces para arrancar un si inmediato de mis labios.

— Real Katniss… para siempre.

A partir de ese día dejé de preocuparme por Prim, por la cantidad de veces que mi nombre, el de ella y el de Peeta aparecían escritos en las papeletas dispuestas para los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Al fin y al cabo eso permitió que Peeta y yo estuviésemos juntos y muchísimos años después, nos permitió tener una niña, Primrose y un hermoso bebé al que llamamos Robbie; en honor al padre de Peeta. Esas papeletas para bien o para mal forjaron nuestro destino y no soy quien para poder discutirlo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Literalmente un trozo de papel cambió la vida de tantas personas, les dio vida a todos estos personajes y un destino.**

 **Una viñeta de menos de 750 palabras (sin contar estas notas y el disclaimer) puramente Everlark, para palear mi longfic Finnis activo jaja.**

* * *

 **SPAM MOMENT**

 **El foro El diente de león tiene un reto** **en el que podremos** **describir la muerte de un personajes (de los vivos o de los muertos) desde** **su propia perspectiva. Si tienen** **tiempo** **pásense por allí y den** **le una ojeada, se llama Deportes extremos (casi al final de mi perfil hay un link directo)**

* * *

 **Dejen su cariño en forma de favs o reviews. Acepto sugerencias, amenazas y criticas mientras todo sea para mejorar!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


End file.
